gemstonelegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
Items, called also artifacts, are special objects that you can equip your champions to increase their stats. Items can be combined into two and four parts sets. Each set gives an unique bonus in addition to the statistics of the item. You can equip up to 6 items per hero. Once equipped items are bound to a champion and can be removed only by spending Silver Coins. Artifacts posses different grades of rarity and grade, and may be powered up to increase their stats. Items are dropped in scenario, each set per location. You may keep up to 100 items. 'Effects' Each item has the main statistics, which is determined by its type, rarity and grade. The main statics can be in percentage or flat form. This stat will be improved as the item level increases, which will raise its value by Stat+X or Stat+%. In addition to main statistics, each item has additional statistics (called sub-stats), which can also be in percentage or flat form. The value of additional statistics is always less than the main one. Sub-stats can never be the same as the main-stat (e.g. the main HP% stat blocks the possibility of having HP% as an additional statics), what is more they cannot be duplicated (HP% cannot be a sub-stat twice in the same item). The number of initial additional statistics embedded in an item is determined by its rarity (the rarer the item, the more statistics). Sub-stats increase at levels 3, 6, 9 and 12. If an item has less than 4 additional stats, the corresponding level will add a new stat (for example, the "epic" level of item rarity has three additional stats. In this case, level 12 will add a new sub-stat). It should be noted that Rune effects only apply to the base stats of monsters, which means that bonuses are additive rather than multiplicative. In addition, stat increases that do not result in a whole number are rounded up (e.g. +99.01 becomes a full +100). Sets The following table shows the list of items, their set effects and the drop location: 'Power-up' By using silver coins you can raise the level of your artifacts. Increasing the level will raise the main-stats and increase existing sub-stats or roll new ones. The table below shows the chances of a successful power-up: 'Cost' The cost of raising items level depends on the number of stars (grade). To increase the level of the item you need silver coins, which will be spent regardless of success or failure. Failing to power-up a rune will not downgrade or destroy the item. The following table contains cost of attempting to power-up an item: 'Cost of removing items' You can change the item equipped by replacing it with another one from your backpack, or just remove the equipped item by spending silver coins. The items after the changes go back to your backpack. The table below presents the cost of removing the item depending on its grade: 'Rarity' Items can be divided by grade and rarity. Rarity defines the amount of substats with which our item appears. There are 5 levels of rarity in Gemstone Legends: If for example a rune of rare level is raised to +3 and +6 it will roll one of existing substats, raising to +9 will bring the rune to hero level and add new substat, raising to +12 will take it to legendary level and draw the fourth substat. Please note that maximum level of upgrades is +15. It will never adds an upgrade for substat, but it will give a big bonus to the main one. 'Grade' Grade (number of stars the item possesses) defines the height of its statistics. The higher the grade, the higher the main and additional stats, as well as the range of increase while power-uping. Each Rune is available in star ratings from 1-6. The table below shows main stat changes from level to level in relation to its grade. Please note that on LVL15 main stat will receive a great boost and will be increased by 20%. Stats in table are shown as follows: starting level / roll per level / maximum level: 'Sub-stats' The below table illustrates what is the starting roll for each substat and what is the roll chance. 'Slots' At Gemstone Legends we have 6 parts of the equipment - weapon, head, off-hand, gloves, armor, shoes. Each part of the inventory offers different main stats and sub-stats. All this information is included in the table below: 'Obtaining' Artifacts can be obtained in two ways. One of them is the drop from campaign fights - each of the normal battles gives a chance for a specific item, the boss fight gives a chance for a random item, but has a better chance of dropping a higher-value one. In addition, artifacts can be found in the market and purchased for silver coins.